


Buck Wilmington-Ladies Man

by Wendymypooh



Series: A Day In The Life [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Buck Wilmington awoke in Heaven, only to discover it was only a dream





	Buck Wilmington-Ladies Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in a Seven story series called 'A Day in The Life"

Buck Wilmington awoke in Heaven. He was sandwiched between two very warm, curvy, naked bodies. Red and black strands of softly scented hair covered his face and tickled his nose. He tried to blow the strands off his face and only succeeded in tickling his nose more. He sneezed and felt the bodies on either side of him, move. 

"Mornin', Sugar Bear."

'Mavis' was a tall, redhead beauty with green eyes, a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and coltish legs that wrapped around him in abandon.  
He swallowed as the reminded of that abandon began to stir his body to life. 

"Mornin', Sweet Cheeks." 

'Betty' had curves in all the right places, hair so dark it was black, luscious lips, and warm brown eyes. She'd done all things to him with that mouth of hers that had made him sing 'Hallelujah'. 

"Mornin' Darlin's." 

Buck smiled as a soft hand slid across his chest and was followed by a moist tongue. Another hand traveled over the curve of his lip and wrapped around his…

"Buck! Wake up!" 

Buck came instantly awake at the sound of someone calling his name. He opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. Pain thundered through his head and he was instantly reminded of just how much whiskey he had drunk the night before. 

"Buck!" 

He blinked and saw the scrawny figure of Vin Tanner at the foot of his bed. "We got trouble!" 

The Texan disappeared from his room, leaving Buck to sleepily ponder whether he'd let the others handle whatever 'trouble' was brewing or go back to sleep.  
He sighed. As inviting a dream he'd been having, going back to sleep was not an option. His friends needed him, and he wouldn't let them down.  
He slid out of bed and hurriedly dressed, pulled on his boot and grabbed his gun belt. He hit the door at a run, strapping on his gun as he went, praying he'd be in a position to help before the bullets started flying.


End file.
